


Rustic

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [125]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accents, Fluff and Humor, Gen, everyone in laoft is a country gay you cannot change this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: Andy and Tee learn something new about Logan.(And also more than they ever wanted to know about coal mining, but - one thing at a time.)
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Shorts Anxiety | Andy Sanders & Shorts Teacher | Teagan Sanders
Series: LAOFT Extras [125]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365505
Comments: 26
Kudos: 365





	Rustic

**Author's Note:**

> takes place a few weeks after Distance
> 
> For the prompt:
> 
> "Can we get a story with Logan saying y’all pretty please lovely tulip?!?!?!" (from an anon)
> 
> [A simple recipe for fired corn mush](https://www.tasteofhome.com/recipes/fried-cornmeal-mush/), a cornmeal-based pudding which is then chilled until solid, cut into slabs, and fried, usually served with syrup
> 
> [A recipe for lettuce and onions](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/218444/killed-lettuce-and-onion/), also call “killed lettuce” or “wilted salad,” and can be made with any kind of lettuce or onions - i like red onions and spring greens, myself
> 
> this winded up being very “violet projects feelings about being appalachian” heavy but do I care? I do not
> 
> and thank you to [@airiervessel](airiervessel.tumblr.com) for beta-reading!

Andy wasn’t sure why Logan had a single – he wouldn’t have cared at all, except that Logan was incredibly shifty anytime someone brought it up, which Andy had dutifully noted on the “Reasons Logan Is A Cryptid” board.

But it did make studying a lot easier. The library was good too, but it was so crowded the week before midterms, and trying to find a table with enough outlets for all three of their laptops was a chore. Andy’s roommate was a general nightmare, and Teagan’s was loud even when they were trying to sleep, never mind study. Andy was already nervously rehearsing the conversation he planned to have with Logan and Tee, to ask if they wanted to share a triple next year.

And normally, Logan’s dorm was a great place to study – he hoarded bean bags and pillows and blankets like a man obsessed with coziness, and he never failed to have gum and other candy on hand to help them focus. And Andy would never turn down a chance to learn something delightfully bizarre about Logan, like the fact that he had an actual telephone hooked up to his dorms landline like it was the nineties.

So yeah, a great spot – _normally._

“Oh my _god_ it’s been like half an hour,” groaned Teagan.

“It has been thirty-six minutes since the hooligans took up residence under the window,” said Logan acidly. “I find myself growing increasingly irritated.”

“Durr, hurr, look at me, I don’t care about midterms so I’m gonna make a nuisance of myself even though it’s a fucking Wednesday night.” said Andy, smiling a little when it got a snicker out of Teagan and a snort from Logan.

“I texted the RA twenty minutes ago, I do not know how the situation has yet to be resolved,” said Logan irritably.

“I mean, it’s not late enough for noise complaints, technically.” said Teagan.

“Except that quiet hours are continuous during midterms week,” Logan replied immediately.

“ _During_ midterms, next week,” said Teagan. “It hasn’t gone into effect yet.”

Logan made an expression like he’d swallowed a lemon.

“Point conceded,” he muttered, annoyed.

“They’ve gotta leave eventually,” said Andy.

Said “hooligans,” in Logan’s words, decided then that they were going to go from annoying to obnoxious, because that was when a football hit Logan’s window.

“Marie Curie and her _fucking_ notebook!” blurted Logan the same moment Teagan yelped and Andy nearly leapt out of his own skin.

Laughter and a few mockingly-scandalized noises came from out the window, and Logan’s face deepened into a scowl as he pushed back from his desk.

“Oh, I am just about done and a _half_ with this nonsense,” he said darkly, in a voice that sounded weirdly like Logan-but-to-the-left for some reason Andy couldn’t put his finger on.

Crossing the room to the window, Logan shoved it up and stuck his whole upper body out of it, which made Teagan give an alarmed squeak, as they were on the _third freaking floor._

“Hey!” called Logan. “Hey, you! Yes, you, the halfwit with the fuckin’ football,”

Which was when Andy figured out the to-the-left – since when did Logan have an _accent?_

“Y’all think you could have some _microscopic_ amount of decency and shut the hell up?” Logan continued. “Some of us have shit to do.”

Teagan laughed nervously, staring at him, and Andy crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows.

An indistinct voice called up, sounding a lot quieter and a lot more sheepish. Logan gave them another withering look before slamming the window and sitting back with a scowl.

“Jesus, Mary, and Joseph,” he muttered, returning back to the desk with a slightly more satisfied expression.

It took about ninety seconds for Logan to register the silence and look up Andy and Teagan, who were both still staring at him.

“… Was there something you needed?” he said, voice even again, all traces of the drawl gone.

“What was _that?_ ” said Teagan.

“What was… what?” said Logan, baffled.

“At the window!”

“I requested rather irritably for the nuisances to quiet themselves, as we are studying,” replied Logan, eyebrows pinching in confusion. “What about the interaction was confusing to you?”

“Uh, how about ‘y’all,’ for starters,” said Teagan, putting air quotes around the offending word.

“Or the _accent_ ,” said Andy, “‘Y’all’ I can see easier, it’s gay culture, but _you_ just sounded like you stepped off the set of Dukes of Hazard for a minute. Man, I thought you were from _Ohio?_ ”

The tips of Logan’s ears turned red, and he cleared his throat awkwardly, shuffling his papers around on his desk in a clear attempt and failure to look casual.

“I _am_ from Ohio,” he said tersely. “Teagan, these equations in my chem papers-”

“Oh, no, don’t you try and distract me with _math,_ ” laughed Teagan. “Have you been holding out on us, Sanders? Were you born in Texas or something?”

“No,” said Logan, wrinkling his nose, “It is – I am from _southeast_ Ohio, near-”

He made a funny face.

“-Comparatively near the West Virginian border,” he continued. “The accent is Northern Appalachian, though I normally- it is normally not noticeable.”

“Well it was definitely noticeable just _now_ ,” said Teagan.

“Yes, well, um-”

Logan cleared his throat again, his whole face burning with a blush.

“Ms. Gage- um, my boyfriend Roman’s grandmother is the person who taught me to swear, and hers is rather prominent, and so I have… noticed, that my own accent becomes significantly more obvious in moments of irritability.”

“Your boyfriend’s _grandma_ ,” said Teagan incredulously. “Taught you to _swear?_ ”

“Much to my mother’s fond annoyance,” said Logan, smiling a little.

He hesitated for a moment.

“And- Ms. Gage really may as well be my grandmother as well, to be honest.”

“That’s worse!” laughed Teagan. “That’s not grandma behavior.”

Logan laughed right back.

“Well, I only know one, and I assure you it is entirely in-character of her.”

“The ‘Jesus. Mary, and Joseph’ was also a nice touch,” said Andy, “Very startled old lady.”

“Ha, ha,” deadpanned Logan.

“Got any more fun little colloquialisms?” teased Andy.

Logan narrowed his eyes with a little frown.

“If you are going to make fun of me-” he groused.

“What, hey, no!” said Teagan, “We’re not making fun, Logan. I mean, it’s funny but its like, cute-funny not mean-funny.”

Logan gave them an assessing look for a long moment before relaxing.

“Until I was thirteen I believed the proper name for cantaloupe was ‘mushmelon.’ I was actually under the impression that cantaloupe was an entirely separate fruit and that I had never had it.”

“Oh, ew!” said Andy, “Why would you _want_ to eat something with ‘mush’ in the name?”

“Well, you are apparently also going to have feelings about corn mush, in that case.”

Andy made a big show of gagging and Logan let out a restrained little snicker.

“Tell us more, oh, Appalachian one.” said Tee.

“App-a- _latch-_ an,” said Logan immediately, “I don’t care that the dictionary pronunciation guide says it is ‘lay-shun’ – I _live_ there, obviously my pronunciation is correct,”

“Latch-un, got it,” said Andy, “Is this also the source of your horrible lettuce abomination?”

“It’s a _salad-”_

“Bacon! Grease!” said Teagan, waving their arms around.

Studying ended up getting derailed for nearly a full hour while Logan shared what amounted to nearly a book’s worth of fun facts about a part of the world Andy had barely known existed, let alone had fun facts. Over the chattering, Teagan and Andy exchanged fond looks.

Andy wouldn’t have pegged Logan for a country gay, but as he gave an impromptu lecture about militant coal miners’ unions in a cheerful tone that clashed hilariously with the source material, Andy found he wasn’t actually surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me over on [tumblr](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) and in the [laoft discord server!](https://discord.gg/jS4CD5qHMB)


End file.
